Bufanda roja
by Emiita
Summary: Ya era de noche, el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad, el frío helaba el alma y, además, nevaba. – ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, mujer estúpida?–Haru hizo un mohín infantil. –Está nevando.


**Declaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: OoC.

**Resumen: **Ya era de noche, el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad, el frío helaba el alma y, además, nevaba. – ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, mujer estúpida?–Haru hizo un mohín infantil. –Está nevando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bufanda roja<strong>

Ya era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto por una capa densa de oscuridad infinita e iluminado apenas por la débil luz de las estrellas. El viento comenzó a soplar con algo más de intensidad después de la puesta de sol y el frío helaba el alma. Y además, nevaba. Pequeños, diminutos copos de nieve caían cubriendo las calles con un manto blanco puro y resbaladizo.

Haru se detuvo en la entrada de su instituto, observando el cielo con pesadumbre. Hoy se le había hecho tarde. Se quedó para terminar de organizar el festival de invierno de su escuela y no reparó en la hora. Pero dado que ella era la encargada, disfrutaba con ese trabajo y era su último año en la escuela, estaba totalmente justificado su retraso ¿verdad?

Exhaló un suspiro cansado.

–_Hahi, _debería de haberme marchado antes de que empezara a nevar–se lamentó hundiendo los hombros.

– ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, mujer estúpida?

Haru saltó en su lugar asustada. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Gokudera apoyado en el muro, justo al lado de la puerta, fumando.

– ¡Me asustaste! –le reprochó señalándolo con un dedo. –Además ¿qué haces tú aquí? –entrecerró la mirada, observándolo con sospecha. – ¿No estarías espiándome, verdad?

Hayato alzó una ceja ante la pregunta estúpida de Miura y se apartó de la pared. Se acercó con actitud extrañamente tranquila y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, haciendo evidente la diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

–Sólo pasaba por aquí, Miura –se encogió de hombros con desinterés–No comiences a imaginar cosas raras ¿por qué iba yo a espiarte a ti? No tienes nada que merezca la pena ver.

Una vez más Gokudera hizo gala de sus comentarios hirientes y burlones hacía Haru, logrando que la joven apretara los puños con evidente fuerza, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el divertido chico, e infló las mejillas, en un berrinche infantil adorable.

– ¡_Hahi_! ¿Cómo que no tengo nada que merezca la pena ver? ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? ¡No le puedes decir eso a una dama! –lo regañó con voz chillona.

– ¿Dama? ¿Qué dama? –preguntó Hayato fingiendo desconcierto.

Haru chilló de frustración, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, dando una patada al suelo, hastiada con la actitud de él. Gokudera se permitió ese momento en la que no era visto para sonreír de medio lado. Si era sincero muchas veces, sobre todo cuando era más joven, esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero a lo largo de los años de conocerla ya esas discusiones se volvieron más un hábito que una pelea en sí misma. Una costumbre divertida, sí, pero solo en ocasiones, porque a veces sí que lograba enojarlo.

Permanecieron durante un minuto en completo silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro y absortos en sus pensamientos. Haru, poco a poco, fue suavizando su mohín y sus ojos chocolate se dirigieron, una vez más, hacia el cielo.

Gokudera pasó por su lado, exhalando una bocanada de humo y dejando tras de sí su aroma a nicotina. Ella arrugó la nariz, odiaba que le fumaran al lado, de hecho siempre se quejaba y le recomendaba al muchacho que dejara ese vicio, pero como siempre, él la ignoraba.

–No deberías de fumar.

–Y tú deberías irte a casa.

Gokudera tiró la colilla al suelo, pisándola para apagarla totalmente, sin apartar los verdes de los chocolates. Por un instante, los dos se mantuvieron la mirada, pero esta no fue con síntomas de reto o de enojo, solo permanecieron observándose mutuamente, hasta que Haru sonrió y él apartó la vista, brevemente incómodo.

–Está nevando mucho. –le contestó ella, como si con esa simple frase resolviera el misterio de por qué aún no se iba a casa.

Él entrecerró la mirada, analizando la respuesta con esa pose que solía adoptar cuando pensaba y lograba sorprenderte con una explicación bastante científica y poco práctica para personas como Yamamoto, Tsuna o Ryohei. Pero, al contrario de lo que Haru se esperaba, Hayato no habló. Resopló, rodando los ojos, se sacó su bufanda roja y se la colocó por la cabeza a Haru, como si fuera un pañuelo en un día de mucho sol.

La boca de ella se abrió y cerró como si se tratara de un pez en busca de oxígeno y a la par sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el tacto de las manos callosas sobre su piel. Se quedó completamente estática en su lugar, demasiado avergonzada como para moverse y demasiado sorprendida como para poder decir algo coherente.

–Gracias–susurró con la vista fija en sus pies.

Gokudera solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia y se dio la vuelta, dando algunos pasos, alejándose. Contra todo pronóstico él estaba igual de sorprendido de sí mismo y también algo abochornado por su gesto.

– ¿Vienes o no, mujer? –preguntó adoptando su tono habitual de fastidio.

– ¡_Hahi_! ¡Sí, vamos! –gritó Haru recuperando su energía.

Haru se colocó a la par de Hayato y caminaron uno al lado del otro, solos, bajo la nieve.

Él tenía muchas bufandas, todas de diferentes colores, incluso, una para cada día de la semana, sin embargo, desde ese día, usó esa de carmín intenso, la misma que tenía impregnada en su tejido una esencia a nicotina, sándalo y algo de canela. La bufanda roja con aroma a Haru.

* * *

><p><em>Momento de inspiración y tampoco me quedó como me hubiera gustado u.u Además, me llegó porque recordé una escena de un dorama, aunque allí la escena fue más cómica xD<em>

_Para mi quedó con un Gokudera fuera de personalidad T.T_

_Nos leemos ^^_


End file.
